


The Moon is Beautiful

by fadingsunlight



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadingsunlight/pseuds/fadingsunlight
Summary: Everyone talks about how Bokuto is like the sun. But if you ask me, I'll talk about Akaashi Keiji and how he is like the moon.
Relationships: Friends - Relationship, Mutual feelings - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	The Moon is Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Akaashi! I wrote this rushly because I want to write a story for you that is not angst. I wanna make you happy too, atleast once a year. LMAO. Enjoy!

Watching the Fukurodani volleyball boys’ team, Bokuto will always be the first that would catch the people’s attention. I often hear them say that Bokuto reminds them of the sun because of his bright personality. Indeed, he’s like the warmth of the sun and the heat of summer breeze. However, I am not really a fan of daylight. I don’t like to bask in the sun. I’d rather feel the chilly night and the coldness of winter.

Akaashi Keiji. He’s the opposite of the sun. He’s like the moon that reflects the light of the sun on a peaceful night. He’s calm and collected, he always reminds me of the nights I have. Thus, I refer to him as my moon.

He reminds me of the peaceful night in which I can’t sleep and I would just drown myself with thoughts of him and his smile. He reminds me of the chill as I embrace the moon and stare at the stars.

“Keiji, are you free tonight?” I asked because I wanted to be with him today.

“I’m sorry. My mom already planned for a family dinner tonight.” Of course, Keiji, your family always come first.

“It’s okay. But how about after dinner?” Please, just tonight. I have lots of things to tell you and it can’t be any other day.

“Well, I can make time. Just text me where we’ll meet”

“Okay. Thank you, Ji.”

When I went home, I hurriedly got my bag and put a blanket inside, the one with a starry night design. I can’t wait for later but at the same time, I don’t want it to come yet because I’m not ready.

I rehearsed my “speech” and imagined what the ambiance would be tonight and how Keiji would react. But whatever his reaction would be, I’ll gladly accept it. If he’s happy, then I’ll be happy and maybe we’ll take it to another level. If he won’t be, I’ll be happy still because I’ve got to meet someone as amazing as him.

To: The Moon

Hi Keiji! I would just like to remind you about later. Let’s meet at **** park. 10pm sharp.

That place is nothing special, it’s just somewhere I would always go whenever I wanna look at the moon and stars.

I did not receive a reply but I think he got it. I’m sure he’ll come because there’s not a time where he did not fulfill his promises. He’s a man of his words. That’s the type of person he is.

I was on my way to our meeting place. I am 30 minutes early. I’m just excited and I can’t stay still in my room. At least, I’ll have a peace of mind and gather courage before my surprise to him.

“Oh? It’s still 9:30 pm.” He’s already here?

“Yeah. We finished earlier and I just decided to come here right away. What about you?”

“I.. I don’t have anything to do at home. And I love how peaceful this place is.” This place is my go to especially during nights when I don’t wanna count sheeps.

I laid the blanket, sat down and ushered him to sit beside me.

Silence. But it’s not awkward. It’s actually comforting. All I can hear are our breath and the noise of insects. It’s calming. I took a deep breath and gather courage.

“Why did you invite me here?” He broke the silence. My heart beats faster, hands shaking and cold sweats. I’m nervous again. Damn Keiji, the things you make me feel!

“Stargazing. Moon gazing. I love the night sky so much, it looks peaceful. And the stars that twinkle makes it more dazzling.” This is it.

“Me too. I love looking at the sky.” Silence again.

“Keiji.”

“Hmm?”

“You’re the opposite of Bokuto.” Damn. I don’t know how to start.

“Of course! I’m in no way the same with him! Hahahaha he’s too bright.”

“His brightness gives you light. It makes you shine at night.” 

“Huh?” He’s confused. I chuckled.

“You see, if he’s the sun. You are the moon. It’s not that I won’t notice you without Bokuto. But I’m glad you are at Fukurodani. I’m glad you’re part of the volleyball team. And I’m glad Bokuto catches everyone’s attention, including my friend’s because if not, then I wouldn’t be given a chance to drag my feet and watch a volleyball match.” I’m glad that because of Bokuto, my friend invited me to go watch the match of Fukurodani with her.

“What are you trying to imply? Sorry, I'm confused.”

“I don’t like bright lights. And the sun did not catch my attention, it’s you and how you symbolize the moon so much. Ever since I saw you, I’ve always watched your matches. Then we became friends through our mutual friends.”

He’s not saying anything and I’m thankful.

“Akaashi Keiji, happy birthday.”

“Thank you.”

“I love you. In every phase. Including the stars that twinkle and the vast night sky.” I don’t know how you will react to my confession but I will accept anything. I just want you to know how I feel. 

“I don’t need an answer. I just wanna tell you I love you.”

He’s Keiji, he will always remind me of calmness and coldness but the one I always wanted and liked. The time of the day, nighttime, where I always have thoughts in mind, mostly about him. The one where the surroundings are peaceful and silent but my mind is chaotic and loud.

“The moon is beautiful, isn't it?” He asked with a beautiful smile.

I feel my face flushed and I can’t stop smiling.

“Yes, the moon is truly beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and liked it. I'm not really a good writer and I am kinda scared to publish stories.


End file.
